


The Stag and The Snake

by DrarryIsMyShit07



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Harry, Boyfriends, Gay, M/M, The Burrow (Harry Potter), Top Draco Malfoy, bxb - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:02:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24105625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrarryIsMyShit07/pseuds/DrarryIsMyShit07
Summary: After the battle of Hogwarts, Molly and Arthur are overcome with sadness at the loss of their son, Fred Weasley. Harry and Ginny each split off, Ginny for Luna, Harry for Draco. Ginny and Luna live in the Burrow helping Molly. The other Weasleys' lives are what JK Rowling intended.Harry finds it difficult to stay in the burrow as he feels Fred's death is his fault. He is invited to live with Narcissa who also adopts baby Teddy after her divorce with Lucius. She wants a new start and is sort of a surrogate mother to Harry.Also, Harry and Draco realize they might have feelings for the other but don't know how to get past their differences thus leading to some... Mature scenes.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 7
Kudos: 24





	1. Will you... move in with me?

Harry slid on a pair of woolen socks that Mrs. Weasley had made for him the previous Christmas, just three months ago. It was still a bit chilly in the Malfoy Manor as winter had only just ended.

He dared not pick up his feet even an inch as he slid, literally slid, past Draco Malfoy's bedroom. Despite him have lived in Malfoy Manor for almost two years, he and Draco could only say they were acquaintances.

They sat every morning, noon, evening, and night for all the meals of the day together. They bid each other good morning, noon, and night. They even watched little Teddy together on nights Narcissa just wanted to herself.

But they had never truly spoken to each other. In Harry's defense, Malfoy, and all that he had stood for, hurt and/or killed everyone he had ever loved or cared about.

The Longbottoms', the Weasleys', the Blacks', the Lupins', the entire fucking Wizarding World. His parents.

He hadn't successfully gotten over anything yet. Despite knowing, understanding, that Draco was forced to do a lot of things, those people were his... everything.

And also, Harry was petty as fuck. Anyone would agree. Dead Sirius would raise a glass to that in his grave, if he had one.

He tiptoed down the steps of the manor and made his way to the sitting room where Narcissa was sure to be, rocking soon to be two-year-old Teddy Lupin to sleep.

He sat on the white couch and looked around, waiting for Narcissa to give him the okay to speak.

If Teddy so much as heard another voice while he was trying to sleep, he'd try to morph himself to what he heard. And as Harry heard her say so many times within the past year, Mommy was not having it.

Narcissa only took a few more minutes before standing and transfiguring a book into a bassinet and placing the sleeping infant inside.

She then apparated it to what Harry could only assume would be Teddy's bedroom and sat back down on the couch. Placing her hands nearly across her lap she looked at Harry and smiled.

"How are you, darling?" Her voice was soothing and calm making Harry instantly relax despite being nervous about the following conversation.

"I'm fine, Ms. Black, and you?" Harry asked, anxious about continuing. He knew what it would turn into and no matter her reaction to it, he still was nervous.

"As always, Harry dear, I'm fine and well. Teddy however..." her voice trailed off as she looked up at the ceiling in the direction of Teddy's bedroom.

"Is he ill?" Harry questioned.

"Not at all, just extremely playful. And his morphing is getting out of hand. Just this morning I awoke to Draco's face directly in front of mine, yet a baby body underneath. When I say I screamed," Narcissa smiled fondly as she thought of her adopted child.

Harry smiled with her as he too thought of his godson. And honestly, how amazing is it to have a godson in his life, yet not have to constantly care for him. Harry was able to live his life freely.

Narcissa Black was a gift from heaven in his opinion. He'd told her this before, after a good amount of drinking during the Christmastime holidays, and unsurprisingly, Narcissa was now one of the many people who thought of Harry as dramatic.

"Now what is this, Ms. Black?" Narcissa made a face, her voice getting a bit louder now that she wasn't within inches from an exhausting baby. "Are you alright, truly?"

"I'm fine, of course. I meant Aunt Cissa." Harry looked down as if he was terribly ashamed. The truth was, the upcoming question was giving him hives. He felt as if he'd break out any second.

"It'll do to get it off your chest, whatever it may be." Suddenly, a cup of tea appeared before Harry and he grabbed it, the warmth of it raised the temperature in his sweaty hands a noticeable amount.

Narcissa would surely think he was with fever if she checked his forehead, he was so nervous.

Harry nodded, mug shaking in his hand as he took a hesitant sip. "Perfect as always, Aunt Cissa."

"Yes, thank you Harry." Narcissa seemed calm but he could tell she was urgent to see what was the matter. He had become a sort of second child, or third, after the war and like any good mother, she knew when her children weren't at their best.

"I... I just have been thinking. I am... I am nearly nineteen. I'm an adult in both the muggle and Wizarding worlds." He took a sip of tea before continuing. "I've always wanted to go to university, even after getting accepted to Hogwarts."

Another sip, another breath. "And I was thinking, maybe I've extended my stay here." Narcissa smiled at that, shaking her head slightly but allowing Harry to continue his anxiety-filled explanation.

"I'm planning on, or asking permission to... move out?" Harry, nervous than Hermione during an exam, stared intently at his cuppa, not bothering to look at Narcissa.

He, in all honesty, had no idea how she would react. He only hoped it would be nice.

"You're asking me?" Narcissa was finding the entire conversation humorous, she constantly found herself wishing she had personally known the boys biological parents so that she could have someone to compare the boy too. He was quite adorable.

Harry's face paled, was this not the right thing to say? Had he phrased the statement wrong or was it offensive nonetheless?

"I... I... I'm not sure." He stuttered out, taking another sip of tea wishing for a big cup of butterbeer.

If he had it, he'd add a few swigs of extra zing and get drunk then and there. Unfortunately, Narcissa only allowed alcohol on holidays and out of the house. He had no chance.

"Harry, if you feel completely ready for moving out, then by all means, go." Narcissa stood from her place on the other couch and moved to Harry's. She placed a hand on his thigh and squeezed it reassuringly. "Before you ask," she put another arm around Harry's back and pulled him in for a hug. "Teddy is more than welcome to stay, and you are more than welcome to visit any time you like."

She stood from her place and smiled down on Harry before walking towards the stairs. "Even if it's every night for dinner."

Harry smiled. Narcissa actually, truly, cared about him. To the point where she'd adopt an entire human just so he could go to Muggle university.  
\-----  
Draco Malfoy came stomping down the steps, dressed head to toe in a tailored black suit, and holding his robes.

Harry eyed him as discreetly as possible while reading his book. Draco marched over to the kitchen only to come back minutes later with an angry expression lining his pale face.

Harry, feeling smug after his talk with Narcissa, smirked up at Malfoy, placing his book to the side.

"Good morning, sunshine!" Harry said, a huge, sarcastic grin plastered on his face. Malfoy scowled at Harry.

"Shut up, Potter. It's much to early for this." Malfoy and Harry, although they had lived together almost two years, could not at all call each other friends.

"Not early enough it seems. Breakfast was over ages ago!" Harry stretched out his words dramatically. "Crikey, even Teddy's asleep."

Malfoy eyed Harry angrily before sighing and sitting himself next to Harry on the couch. "I slept horribly last night. Tossing and Turing about. Couldn't sleep a wink until morning. Went to bed at six o'clock." Malfoy rubbed his eye and slammed his body into the back of the couch.

"What were you doing all night?" Surely he wasn't just laying there, right?

"Talking with Pansy." Draco said shortly. It was no secret he was still good friends with Blaise and Pansy just as Harry was still close with Hermione and Ron.

In fact, that was one of the few similarities with the two boys. Both of their two childhood friends grew up to date each other after Hogwarts. Actually, Hermione and Ron just recently got married.

"That's cool. I haven't spoken with Ron in forever." Harry said in an attempt to have a successful conversation with the other boy.

"The devils are you talking about? You only spoke to them last week! 'In forever!' Kiss my ass, Potter!" Draco shook his head at how theatrical Harry was.

"Right, sorry." Harry said, his attention reluctantly going back to his tea and his book.

"Whatever. What's wrong with you anyway?" Draco stared at Harry, looking him up and down in attempt to figure out the situation by himself. "You're louder than this."

"Nothing." Harry said, shaking his head as if to toss the idea of something being wrong out of the window.

"To hell with that, Potter! Is that all you mudbloods are good for? Lying!" Draco raised his voice, knowing Harry would react to his comment and he'd get some information. It worked, of course, but not how he liked.

"I... I'm moving out!" It came as a yell. As if he was trying to hold it back for a long period of time.

Draco stared at him, his body language changed instantly. Instead of the usual straight back and folded hands, his body slumped over, hands running through his mane of platinum blond hair.

"Oh," was all he said. "Oh, yes. That... that adds up. Y'know, makes sense."

Draco inhaled and fell silent. Harry couldn't tell if Draco was upset or not, his reaction could mean a number of things. He only hoped that when he asked the question he wanted to, Draco would respond the way Harry was hoping. Had been hoping for weeks, months.

If Draco were to say no, he'd pack up and leave the very day. He hated being embarrassed and he was risking a lot in this simple question.

"Well... you might be hungry. I don't have my wand. You could magic yourself up something?" Harry offered, glancing hopefully st Draco from the corner of his eye.

"What the fuck was the point in reminding me if you weren't going to do anything yourself," Draco stood angrily, pulling his sand from his back pocket. "Fucking lazy prick!" He mumbled it under his breath but if course Harry still heard.

"I was just-" Draco held a hand out and Harry took it as an offer of silence.

A flick of his wand and a feast fell before him, a recently magicked table groaning slightly under its weight.

Draco began to dive into his meal, leaving Harry with nothing to do and no one to talk to. Harry had a half a mind to comment on his seemingly excessive eating habits, what with him shoveling mountains of breakfast food into his mouth at one time. Occasionally, he'd stop, but only to take a swig of pumpkin juice before going back to stuffing his face.

Every time Harry would glance over at him, a shiver would erupt through his body. A window was directly in front of their seat so his grey eyes were especially beautiful. His blond hair was done before he stepped down the stairs, but a strand was out of place from when he sat down angrily.

The observations weren't helping his situation, they weren't making his question any easier to ask. Why was it this way?

Maybe he'd do better asking Narcissa first, getting her opinion on matters always helped him before. Getting the input of any maternal figure in his life was very relieving to his traumatized mind, quite frankly.

He cleared his throat before standing, rather abruptly in Draco's opinion, but he obviously didn't mind. Why would he? It was just stupid Potter, the hero of the Wizarding World that his mother had so graciously invited into their home.

Harry walked up the stairs in hopes of finding Narcissa and asking what she thought on the matter. After all, it was huge to Harry. Giving a second chance to a Malfoy like that. 

But, he reasoned with his mind, this had a fifty percent chance of going very well! While Lucius Malfoy was rotting away in Azakaban for his crimes, Narcissa now fell into the category Mothers-Harry-never-had. Hopefully this Malfoy would like him as well, maybe Draco would take after his mother.

Before he could stop himself, he was in his bedroom and grabbing a small, unnecessary coin and transfiguring it into a beautiful ring box. Yes, one you'd give to a significant other during a proposal.

He grabbed a spare key to his future apartment, because he was Harry Potter. His apartment was already ready to live in. He was prepared, after all, he was the son of Lily Evans, wasn't he?

He placed the key in his bag before apparating downstairs, right in front of Draco Lucius Malfoy. He began making a face and looked as if he'd start berating Harry for startling him, but Harry quickly silenced him with his hand.

Harry, not sentimental in the slightest, shoved the ring box in front of Draco's mouth-filled face. Malfoy stared at it for a few quick moments before looking up t Harry quizzically.

"Harry?" He asked, confusion rightfully lining his voice.

"Will... will you move in with me, Malfoy." Harry looked down as Draco took the ring box hesitantly. "Please... please, Draco?"


	2. Of Course I remember, Mother!

Draco Lucius Malfoy could very plainly hear his mother outside the bathroom door, knocking urgently, yet quietly so as to not awaken the baby. He himself was curled up and away in the corner near the sink, his usually pale, smooth face was now blotchy and red. His eyes were swollen, his nose was brighter than Rudolph's, and his bottom lip quivered unpleasantly.

In short, he looked like a fool. 

He no longer used the excuse, "I'm a Malfoy!" and now was a perfect example. Had his father not been shipped off to Azkaban for his misdeeds to their fellow witches and wizards of the magical world, he'd be berating him most severely right about now.

Instead, it was his beloved mother who, instead of magicking the door open, knocked gently at it as a form of privacy.

Despite no longer using the family name to his sick advantage, he still longed to be able to use one stereotype of his pure-blood family: their supposed "intelligence."

If he had inherited any of it, it had been cast away the moment Potter opened his mouth and asked Draco to live with him. He had stared at him for a good minute and stood, leaving behind both his food and his wand, and retreated up the stairs. Each step he took away from The Boy Who Lived quickened his pace until he was, quite literally, bolting to his room. 

He, of course, never made it to his bed chambers and had instead fallen into the nearest restroom to sulk. 

To sulk.

Had he had his blasted wand with him, he could have made the cuts across his arm he so desperately needed. Or, he thought miserably, I could try to do them. I'm always to cowardly to attempt.

"Mother!" He cried from this hiding spot, "leave me be!"

"Draco, darling." Narcissa knew and had always known that despite Draco being raised like his father's perfect heir, he was a sweet, caring boy at heart. One with feelings, one with empathy.

And apparently, one that bawled his eyes out at the invitation of staying at another's place of residence.

"Mother, please." Draco's voice was nothing but a croaky, quiet whimper after all of the sobbing that had been done. "Please come in." It was said as an afterthought despite wanting to burst out of his mouth the moment he heard his mother tapping at his lavatory door.

The door immediately opened letting Draco know that his mother had her wand the entire time yet never used it. Maybe, Draco thought, maybe I've got some compassion in my blood after all.

Of course the only reason these thoughts crossed his mind at all was because he was exceptionally hormonal at the moment, and it was quite the wholesome thought.

Narcissa slid down next to her son and wrapped a thin, yet warm arm around his back. She pulled him into her and kissed his forehead, lovingly.

"Draco, dear," she swished her wand and Draco's face cleared of any signs of weakness immediately. "Draco, what's this all about?"

"Mother, di-" he turned his body so that he was more curled into his mother's side and buried his head into her neck before continuing. "Did you know of his plan?"

"Harry's? No. I assure you." She began gently rubbing his head, pulling his platinum blond locks through her bony fingers. "But I of course knew something was aloof."

"What, may I ask, did he say?" Draco let out a dry sob, he was quickly realizing that his distressed mind couldn't actually remember the exact words. The hysteric thoughts zooming through his brain were going so fast, he couldn't grasp onto a single one.

Not even a bowl of Severus Snape's pensieve could retrieve whatever had happened in the past hour, it was all going away so fast.

But of course, he was exaggerating.

He remembered the exact way Potter's mouth had formed when he asked his question. He knew the exact hair that had fallen out of place when Harry showed him the box with the key. He knew exactly which of his green eyes reflected the light more during that time.

He remembered how Harry's face had fell when he didn't answer his question, when he walked away and kept on until he was sprinting in his own home. He remembered the faint, "Draco?" that had escaped the black-haired wizard's lips as he disappeared down the Malfoy Manor hallway. 

He remembered every fucking detail.

"He asked if I'd be his-" he took in a sharp breath, most likely caused by the excessive crying he'd done that morning. "roommate." Another sharp breath was taken in by his lungs. And, much like its fellow organs, his heart was still beating just as rapidly as ever. 

It was as if he himself wasn't doing a single thing. His eyes were crying, his fingers were clutching to his mother's torso, his toes curled into the bottom's of his feet.

But Draco Malfoy wasn't doing anything. 

Draco Malfoy was standing back, watching it all happen before his eyes. This was the true magic, knowing something was happening in your body yet not realizing you were doing it.

"But, darling," his mother sighed, deep in thought. "That's... wonderful, I would think."

Draco should have snapped at his mother, it was something his father would do. He should have screamed at her that she didn't understand. His father would have expected that of him. He should have glowered at his mother's idiocy, his father raised him to do the very thing.

A woman's job is to serve. A favorite line of Lucius Malfoy's.

But his mother wasn't placed in this world to serve the every need of the Malfoy boys. "Men." 

Snapping at your own mother was disrespectful. Screaming and glaring at the woman who birthed you, raised you, saved you, just didn't seem right in his eyes. Not anymore, at least.

Not since father left the Manor.

"No mother, it is horrid."Narcissa Black squeezed the shoulder of her son, signalling for him to continue.

"You don't understand the things I did to him." he said, melancholy like, "not that your daft! You aren't, you are brilliant, Mother!"

"Thank you, Draco. Continue, please." She said offering a small nod that went completely unseen by her child.

"I was a horrid little..." Ferret, his mind thought to say. He silently cussed his own conscious out before continuing. "Git, mother. The terrible, awful things I did to him."

"Draco, what could you have possibly done?" Narcissa kissed his head once more, "What was so bad that you feel you are unfit for companionship?"

"So much, Mother."

\-----

Draco was much better now. It was a few minutes before dinner time and he was standing in front of his mirror, note cards in hand.

His hands shook as he read the prompts off the cards, his voice was a quivering mess, and best of all: his mother was not in the house.

Narcissa had left hours before, she and Teddy were going to visit Andromeda for the rest of the week. Something that was planned weeks in advance yet couldn't be at a worse time.

Draco understood that his mother wanted some quality time with at least one sane family member, he understood that his aunt Andromeda was Teddy Lupin's grandmother, he understood. Truly he did.

But now was the worst possible time to leave him alone in the house, with Harry Potter as his only other companion.

As he read another line off of his stack of cards, a thought crossed his mind. How dare he even think about accepting Harry's request. 

After everything he did to that boy, how dare he. He didn't know how Harry could be so forgiving as to forget the previous seven years at school, but he was extremely grateful. He certainly couldn't bring himself to forget the horrid things he had done, forced or not.

The words on the cards were becoming harder and harder to read but he didn't realize he'd begun to cry again until a tear fell on them.

Just as he placed the cards down on the table and wiped his face down again, a knock was heard at the door.

He pleaded with the god's above to let the knocker be his mother coming back for him, but he knew there was only one person it could possibly be: Harry James Potter.

"Draco, may I come in?" How was Harry's voice so clear, not a bit of worry lined any of his vocals.

He wanted to imagine that he strutted over to his bedroom door, back straight, shoulders back, nose in the air, but he just couldn't. He knew that he had tiptoed over to the door in hoped that Potter would think that he'd gone along with his mother. In hopes that he would leave him alone to sob in his bedroom chambers.

In hopes that he'd take back the invitation so that Draco wouldn't have to contemplate all of his wrongdoings in order to answer him.

His hand rested on the door knob. He looked around his room praying that it was clean enough for a guest to come in. A guest that wasn't his mother or adopted brother. A guest that wasn't Pansy through floo powder or Blaise through a quick apparation meet up. 

It wasn't.

He quickly swished his wand and watched as everything flew back into its rightful place. His large king-sized bed was made. The nightstands on either side of it was instantly cleared of wrappers and bottles. The rug on his floor looked as if it had been recently vacuumed. His dresser drawers closed and he could no longer see clothes hanging form them. His wardrobe was instantly repaired to its former glory. Not a speck of dirt was visible. Even his desk with all of his trinkets was organized.

Harry knocked once more and Draco was able to confidently open the door and meet him, although he definitely didn't look him in the eyes. He was far too ashamed to do that.

"May I come in, Draco?" He was wrong. Harry Potter's voice wasn't strong and steady. It was timid and shaky and afraid. For what, he did not know. He was just grateful for the opportunity to not further embarrass himself in front of the Potter boy.

Draco, who couldn't bring himself to utter anymore stuttering words, simply nodded his head and moved out of the door frame. Harry stepped in and thanked him. He looked around the clean room and smiled. The walls were green, Draco noticed self-consciously. A dark emerald green for his house. The trinkets on his desk were childish and definitely not fit for the son of a death eater.

The lounge area at the front of his room, bean bags and blankets, were clean, yes. But there were games, both muggle and wizard like. A stash of candy laid in a wicker basket. How very stupid he was to not take the time to put away his childlike possessions. How stupid of him to even have them past adolescence! He was an adult after all. Much to old for such things.

Now Potter was mocking him, albeit in his head, it was mocking nonetheless. Of course, this was not true.

Harry turned back to him. "Your room is cozy. I like it. Is it designed after the Slytherin common and dorm rooms?" Draco stood, door still open, much like his own mouth, staring at Harry intently.

Was this boy making fun or genuinely asking?

"No." Draco shook his head as he said it. "No, I once visited America with my father and mother. When... when we were in town... I believe."

Harry raised an eyebrow at Draco's explanation. It made no sense but he wasn't going to pressure him. After all, Draco continued a moment later.

"It was a picture book, but they weren't moving, of course. We were on muggle land." Harry nodded. 

"You designed this after it?" He questioned. He assumed if he got Draco talking, they'd eventually get to his true reason of coming here.

As Draco nodded Harry crossed the room and sat on his bed. It was squishy and soft and seemed to be perfect for sleeping on. He sighed a relaxed sigh as he bounced a bit.

"You don't mind, do you?" Draco shook his head before sitting as well. Of course, he sat in his lounging area. What reason did he have to sit next to Potter anyway?

It was quiet for a few minutes but to Draco, each passing minute became more and more awkward. It was so quiet, he felt that if he moved it would be louder than Moaning Myrtle.

To Harry, the silence was easy as he was contemplating how to ask the questions he wanted. He wasn't like Draco. He didn't plan his conversations on paper, practice them in the mirror. He went for it. Always had, always will.

"So..." Harry began, breaking the silence. "May I ask you something?" 

Draco nodded, still keeping his no talking streak. Instead, he grabbed a handful of Every Flavor Jellybeans and picked through them, though never ignoring the boy.

"I've lived with you and your mother with my godson for almost two years, correct?"

"Yes?" Draco asked with a mouthful of jellybeans.

"You haven't so much s sneered at me for..." Harry stopped and looked as if he were thinking. "Eight or nine months. It's weird, honestly." The boy admitted.

"Why does this bother you?" Draco figured answering only yes or no questions or just asking them himself, he wouldn't reveal too much to Harry.

"I don't know, you used to hate me. And now, we've slowly become... acquaintances to say the least." Harry, although he didn't smile, sounded like he did.

"And at the most?" He asked, keeping the talking to Harry and the eating of sweets to himself. He saw Harry eye his stash a few times since the beginning of the conversation and hoped he wouldn't ask, because he definitely wasn't ready to share.

"At the most?" Harry retorted back, though not unkindly. Draco nodded, he wouldn't be outsmarted by Scarface. He wasn't talking that much, that was final.

"Friends." Harry answered simply.

"I see." 

"Good."

"Good."

"You never answered my question from earlier. That's what I came in here to do, mostly." Harry said out of the blue after after a few beats of awkward silence.

Draco's mind wondered back to third year, year of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Lupin. The only living relative that the boy in front of him had left, the man that might as well have been killed by Draco's own father. 

Third year, the year he was punched in the face by one of Harry's best friends. 

No. Why was he making himself look like the victim?

"You foul, loathsome, evil, little cockroach!" She had said, then a wand was against his neck, his back against a boulder. Then she was off of him and he should have been grateful. He should've thanked his lucky stars that he was alive because Hermione Granger would have killed him if she truly wanted to. That was what happened when you were the smartest witch of the grade. But no. He laughed. 

And she punched him.

Rightfully so? Looking back, absolutely. At the time? She might as well have threatened his mother in his eyes.

"Draco?"

"Why?" He asked suddenly, snapping out of his trance. "Why would you want that?"

"It might give us a chance at redemption." He answered shortly. 

Silence filled the room.

"I want to have a break. Live in the muggle world, like I sued to. I want to do the things I dreamed of doing ten years ago, before Hogwarts came into mind." Harry explained himself after a short while. Draco just sat there, ashamed, head down, nodding. Harry scoffed, "to think it was only ten years ago. So much changes in a small decade, Draco."

"And you think a lot can change in a fifth of that time, Harry?" Draco asked, his voice was quiet, yet still accusative. "You think that because my mother took in your son, you think the two of us, " he gestured to them both, voice becoming softer with every word. "You think that you, Harry Potter, can forgiv- forget what happened in Hogwarts?" his monologue ended in an angry whisper, his gray eyes glared threateningly at Harry as if daring him to forgive his mistakes. But truly, inside, he was begging.

"Yes, Draco, I do. Everyone in the battle needs closure. We.. could help each other." He stated.

No. this wasn't right. They were enemies. Enemies don't help each other out, no matter if their wrongdoings were forced out of them. They were enemies. "We were enemies!" He said rising from his seat.

"We were children."


	3. Stupid Boy!

"And then," Draco said dramatically, "he said: 'We were children.'" He stuffed an entire chocolate frog into his thin-lipped mouth before guzzling down so pumpkin juice. 

Picking up a fork and cutting the pancake in front of him into tiny pieces, he fed small bites to Teddy. 

"We were children?" Pansy recoiled. She had apparated to his house just an hour before, as soon as she got Draco's family owl. He was sure Blaise would be furious he was taking away their time together, but they were dating. They had all the time in the world to "spend time together." 

You're only fucking. And snogging. It doesn't need to happen 24/7, does it? He thought.

Pansy sat on the top of the island in his kitchen, Draco noticed how she watched longingly at Teddy, how she cooed and her stern eyes faltered whenever he babbled. He, Harry, Narcisa, and Teddy's grandmother may be the only ones who understand his gibberish, but that didn't stop Pansy from trying at all times.

"So," Draco began, desperate to get away from the center topic of discussion. Despite everyone's prior beliefs, he no longer wished to be the center of attention. "Are you expecting?" 

Pansy glared at him, whether it be for interrupting her silent baby time or the sudden question that made her angry, he didn't know. 

"Or," he added quickly, brushing his hair out of his face. He hadn't bothered to do it this morning. "Expecting to expect?" 

He sighed as he realized how dumb that sounded. Yeah, I definitely wouldn't have been sorted into Ravenclaw.

"No." Pansy sighed, no normal wizard would have gotten away with the intrusive questions alive, but Draco was her best friend. After all, her, Blaise, and Malfoy had become the sort of out-of-school, slytherin golden trio. "It's hard for everyone, you know?" 

Draco nodded, Of course he knew. His father was a death eater. HIs father was in jail for his crimes. His father, not Pansy's or Blaise's. Draco Lucius Malfoy's dad was rotting away in Azkaban for helping a man whose name wasn't spoken for almost two entire decades. 

His father.

"And even if Blasie wasn't a first hand death eater, he's still got his stepfather's deaths to be accounted for. He could be brought to court any day for that!"

"Pansy, he's told us he had nothing to do with the deaths." Draco said, continuing to feed baby Teddy. "We both know it was all his mother."

"And your own father said he was tricked! Draco," she sighed. Her face was a burning red, and rightfully so. The children of of the older Slytherin's, whether they be death eaters or acquaintances of one, were all going to be looked down on for their mere presence in the Slytherin common room; especially so close to the end of the war. Maybe even for the rest of their life. "I mean, you! You live with the Harry Potter. People aren't going to judge you when you have the boy who lived living under your roof."

"My baby is never going to hear the end of their mother's mistakes. Their father's mistakes."

"You think it a mistake to befriend me?" Draco said rising from his chair next to Teddy's floating baby seat. 

He's busy morphing his hand, he thought. Now is the perfect time to start a fight, bring it Pansy!

"No one said that, Draco!"

"What were you implying then, Parkinson?"

"Parkinson?" Pansy retorted. "I'm more than a mere acquaintance to you Draco, I would assume. Or shall I call you Mr. Malfoy?" 

Draco sneered and his eyes squinted at the person in his kitchen. How dare she? 

How dare you?

"Stupid girl!" He shouted at her, Pansy didn't even flinch. As a Slytherin, as a friend, acquaintance, of Draco, she was used to this.

Stupid boy! And everything went white. Draco whipped his head around.

How did he get here?

He backed up, arms extended in front of him. His wand in one, the other going to protect Teddy. 

Stupid, arrogant boy! His eyes began to water as his back hit a wall. Teddy's seat floated towards him and he was grateful. Grateful that he wouldn't have to reach out for him, grateful that his father couldn't hurt him.

His hand tightened around his wand, clenching and unclenching. Open, shut. Open, shut. He was way too aware of his grip on his wand, way to aware that he couldn't protect Pansy and Teddy if his father came out of his hiding spot.

Stupid boy!

He slid down the wall, lowering Teddy's seat with him. Pansy wasn't there anymore, or at least he couldn't see her. 

Pansy? Did he take you? Pansy! 

You idiotic fool! His mouth couldn't salivate. No matter how many times he licked his lips, swallowed what little spit resided inside. Maybe I should stop, it only makes it leave faster.

His legs were crossed into each other, his arms held one another. His face was going numb, he couldn't feel it. He couldn't move his legs, his feet, his toes. His arms were stuck together, holding hand in hand, each finger curled into another.

Blood traitor! Friends with the son of a mudblood now, aren't we? 

"No father, no. I promise. I wouldn't go against you. I swear! I haven't wronged you yet, Father!"

Lucius Malfoy appeared right in front of him, pulled him up from his cowering state. Yet?

"No. Father, no! I'd never do anything to earn your distrust. I swear it."

What reason do I have to believe you, boy? 

Draco's eyes, ever wide, ever fearful, blinked rapidly after his father directed his attention to the baby beside him. "No!"

Yes! And Teddy was gone. 

Teddy was gone.

Teddy.

Was. 

Gone.

\-----

"Potter!" Pansy burst through Harry's door. Harry, who was looking for his glasses, through a newspaper at her. 

"P-Pansy? Pansy Parkinson?" Pansy picked up the paper and looked at it. Slowly, very slowly, her eyes, dangerously calm, looked up at Harry. He took a step back. 

Even without his glasses he could tell he was in trouble.

"Yeah, Potter. Pansy. From school." She through the paper. Down at her feet. Harry relaxed, maybe she wouldn't kill him.

She laughed and walked towards him. His cluttered floor was cleared of all robes and muggle clothes with every step she took towards him. He noticed and tried to step back but he was flung into his right wall. She's definitely going to bloody kill me.

He slid down the wall until his neck was right in her grip. She pushed down and he gasped. 

"Wha-wha the fu-?" He spluttered out, desperate for just a bit of air. 

"What. The. Fuck. Is. Wrong. With. Draco?" 

"Draco?"

\-----

He stood in the entryway of the kitchen, Draco was across from him. All the way on the wall. His face was pale, paler than usual. Almost blue. 

He was shaking, mumbling, fidgeting. Whimpering.

"How long?" He asked Pansy. She was a few feet away, arms crossed and her expression worried. It was humbling to know a Slytherin could feel worried for someone. 

"A few minutes. I came the second he started mumbling. They aren't incantations." She said. She seemed confused.

"Well obviously," he said hotly. He walked over and waved a hand in front of Draco's face. When he wasn't acknowledged, he picked up Teddy and gave him to Pansy.

"NO!" Pansy and Harry looked at Draco then at each other.

"Draco?" Her voice was small and timid. Harry didn't realize someone from the snake house could be so kind. 

"Go! Go get Cissa!" Pansy stared at him, tears running down her cheeks. "Now!" She sprinted away without a word.

He got to his knees and kneeled directly in front of the blond haired boy. Blowing on his face, he reached for his wand hand slowly. 

"It's only me." He reassured although he didn't think Draco was listening to him. "It's just Harry." He took his wand and put it in his back pocket.

Draco continued his unintelligible mumbling as Harry accioed a glass of water to him. "Draco," he said quietly. Nothing. Not even a glance. 

"Draco. Draco. Draco." 

"Draco?" Harry turned around to face Narcissa Black. Her face drained when she saw the state of her son. "Draco? Harry? What happened?" 

"I dunno. I was reading upstairs. Pansy told me."

"I'll, I'll call, someone. St. Mungo's perhaps." She said distressed. She apparated god knows where and Harry turned his attention back to Draco.

He put the water to his lips and called his name one last time.

\-----

Lucius Malfoy raised a hand to strike his son. His idiotic, blood traitor son. The boy who houses Harry Potter and his bloody godson. The son who had every opportunity to kill Potter, to kill Dumbledore, to kill McGonagall. To help the dark lord. 

To serve the dark lord. 

Stupid boy!

A cold sensation poured over him, drenching every part of him. He shook his head and his eyes popped open. The man in front of him held a glass in front of his face. His eyes stared into his, and his hand held his.

Potter.

A/N: Hello there! 

Anyway, this was my first time writing... "anxiety/trauma/PTSD" I put quotations because I'm not sure if people actually read that and were like, "Oh, okay! Draco has anxiety/trauma/PTSD, makes sense." Or if they were like, "Damn, this basic ass bitch can't write for shit, aight." 

So if this was worded incorrectly, or something that Draco did was not probable (even for wizarding standards) please tell me so I don't offend anyone. And also so that I can be a better writer. 

Thank you, and if you like the book, leave a comment or a vote so that I know!


	4. He's not a bloody fucking idiot, you bloody fucking idiot.

"So you just threw water on him?" Harry flinched at the screams coming from the girl in front of him. The woman, we're all adults now.

Ronald Weasley sat in the booth near the window, next to the Granger-Weasley kitchen, eating his breakfast and trying to hide his recurring chuckles by stuffing his oats in his mouth. Harry was surprised his best friend hadn't choked, as the portions being shoved down his throat were large enough to fill Hagrid's entire half-giant mouth. 

"Harry, what is wrong with you?" Hermione had dropped her high-pitched voice of accusations down to a low, whisper full of threats. He took a few steps back and shuddered. Who knew his friend of nearly a decade could be so terribly terrifying?

All Harry had wanted to do was come to his two best friend's home, which they shared even though Hermione insisted is was nothing out of the ordinary, and get some reassurance on the Draco Malfoy situation he was having. 

He was regretting this choice tremendously, after all, he had so many other witch and wizard companions that he'd met over his years at Hogwarts that he could have confided in. Ones that may not have screamed at him for drenching another person in water as if the act was enough to throw him in Azkaban for a lengthy amount of time.

"Er... nothing?" Ron stifled a laugh and his ears began turning beat red. Whether from second hand embarrassment or the lack of brains Harry had, he didn't know.

"Sit." Hermione said, the same scary whisper still flowing form her lips. As angry as she seemed, she still brought him some tea and pumpkin juice, a plate and some silverware and allowed Harry to dig into the food in front if him and Ron.

"Hermione," he began, mouth full of food, eye watering from the lack of liquid and the over eating of bread. "He was mumbling. Sounded as if he'd been confunded or something. Inaudible incantations were the last thing Cissa needed with Teddy and Pansy in the house." 

"You idiot!" She said under her breath. "I haven't seen Malfoy recently and even I can tell what happened. It was an anxiety attack, by the sounds of it."

Hermione brushed her hair out of her face and took a seat next to Ron. "And you drenched the poor boy in water." She made a disapproving look that both Professor McGonagall and Molly Weasley would have been proud of.

"The poor boy!" Ron spoke up for the first time that morning, not including his greeting to Harry when he knocked on the front door. "The poor boy? Sounds like you have a liking for Malfoy, Hermione." 

"Well, I've never really had a problem with Malfoy, you two were the ones jumping to conclusions all of the time." She said matter-of-factly. 

"Jumping to conclusions, never really had a problem? Hermione! Might I remind you that in second year it was you who made the Polyjuice Potion so that we could sneak into the Slytherin Dormitory." Ron said, ears red out of anger, not embarrassment. 

"And I guess third year was all just a dream? Who was it that punched Malfoy in his ugly pure-blood face?"

"Ron, you're a pure-blood!" 

"I'm bloody dating you, aren't I?" 

"What's that got to do with it?"

You're a muggle-born, you are." 

Harry rolled his eyes at the two idiots in front of him. Just like old times, they were bickering left and right, leaving him to be the third wheel. Only now, he truly was the third wheel as Ron and Hermione had begun dating after the Battle. 

He merely tuned them out and waited for the topic to change back to him and his horridness for splashing poor Draco Malfoy in the face with water.

"Anyway, Harry," Ron started, the argument between the couple subsiding rather quickly. "Why would you want to live with Malfoy anyway? After everything you two have been through, I mean you were at each other's neck for years?"

"I had a theory. I dunno. I just think I should go off it."

"You had a theory?" Ron said, thoroughly unimpressed. Harry didn't think he would be. After all, this was Draco Malfoy.

"What do you mean theory," this was Hermione. She, unlike Ron, looked rather curious in his "theory" and Harry was grateful. Hermione always listened to him, even if she didn't agree in the end, she always listened. 

"Well, it's just... The marauders. My parents, Sirius, Lupin. Bloody Peter Pettigrew. Even, even Snape. They were like, the original six, you know?

"And I've been thinking. What if we, are like reincarnations of them. Of what they were, what they could've been?" 

"Us? Incarnations of... of bloody Severus Snape?" Ron was understandably not understanding Harry or his theory. But Hermione had a thoughtful expression on her face.

"It is a theory, but magic. It does work in mysterious ways."

"Exactly!" Harry exclaimed, grateful that one of his friends had faith in him. A tenfold more grateful that it was Hermione, whom had a much better chance of changing the mind of Ron than even Mrs. Weasley.

"I'm guessing you'd be your father?" Hermione said after a thought. Harry nodded.

"I think you'd be Remus. You're the smartest of us all. You get us out of trouble, you found the loopholes for us. Just like Lupin did for my dad, for my godfather." Hermione smiled, much like she did in their sixth year, when Harry told Professor Slughorn she was the best in the year.

"And who'd Ron be?" Her mood was much calmer, far more interested. Harry made a mental note, Always complement Hermione if you want her to agree to you on things.

"No! I don't wanna hear mine." Hermione gave him another fierce look and he was silenced.

"I think you'd be like Sirius. He was my dad's best friend, or one of them," He added looking at Hermione apologetically. She didn't complain. 

"You're always there for me, even though you don't and didn't want to do most stuff. Like the spider, in year two. You remember? And Grawp." 

"Can't forget about Grawp." Ron said, his smile growing on his face. As upset as he was moments before, being compared to Sirius by Harry Potter himself, was an honor.

"And Sirius risked everything for me, he saw me as another James, as my dad. That's why, I think." Hermione nodded.

"That makes sense. Is that all though? Where does Draco come in." She asked, "Malfoy." She added after looking at Ron's annoyed face.

Ron rolled his eyes and looked at Harry expectantly.

"Well, Neville would be Peter-"

"Peter? Neville!" Ron exclaimed, his eyebrows scrunched and his eyes wide. 

"Here me out!" Harry said defensively. His hands went up, shielding his body.

"I think, well. I think we might be our own version of my parents and their friends. I think, I think we might represent... what they could've been. What they could've done." He put his head down, waiting for the expected confusion that was bound to come from the two people in front of him.

"So... Me, You, Ron, Neville... Luna, maybe. And?" Hermione began after a while. Harry was truly grateful that she was even considering his thoughts; all throughout their school years, the two had always found his ideas somewhat skeptical. Maybe they were finally beginning to realize he had some brains after all.

"Yeah. Tricky part is Luna and Ginny."

"Ginny?" Ron said, his interruptions now annoying both Hermione and Harry.

"Oh, honestly, Ron! Ginny would've been his mother, James' love interest, isn't that correct Harry?" She turned her attention back to Harry and Harry nodded.

"Yeah." He said, astonished that she had caught on so fast. This theory had taken months to think about and accept. Ron, however, sat across from Harry, looking rather cross. Whether it be because Hermione had shut him up, or because the thought of anyone, especially his best mate, dating his sister made him fairly upset, no one knew.

"And Luna would be?" Ron asked quietly, looking at Hermione with fake apologies written all over his face. Hermione scowled and rolled her eyes.

"That one's rather difficult, I'd say. You wouldn't believe me." Harry said quietly. It was a rather far stretch, comparing Luna Lovegood to the man he had thought of.

"Bloody hell, Harry. You've come up with far more far fetched tales that turned out truthful," Ronald said, slightly exasperated. Hermione nodded beside him, though not unkindly.

"Snape! Snape, okay? I think she'd be Severus bloody Snape, Ron! Happy?" Harry snapped, rather upset himself, both at how strange it sounded at loud, and how much Ron disbelieved him.

"Snape?" Hermione said, rather quietly, yet thoughtful nonetheless. Harry wasn't upset at her tone though, she looked as if she was deeply in thought.

"Ginny... is dating Luna though," Hermione began, slowly, as if thinking through her words as she spoke them. "And you're saying Draco would contribute now. Meaning he didn't before... Correct?" She popped her head up, a smile growing across her face. 

She looked rather proud of Harry, whilst Harry sat across from her feeling quite exposed. It was Hermione, she was always able to think things through, logically, very quickly. Now wouldn't be any different. So why did Harry feel so strange to have told her what he had? After all, he wasn't so exposed, was he? He wasn't so readable, wasn't so obvious. Ron didn't understand what he had meant to say.

"Wait... If Draco is replacing Ginny... well, their one in the same then... Aren't they?" Ron began, Hermione rolled her eyes. Ron never understood anything. "Harry?"

Ron looked up, one brow up showing his confusion quite clearly. Suddenly, both raised into his hairline and his mouth fell open. Harry felt something in his stomach twist. If Ron found out, what would he say? This was his best mate, he wouldn't judge him, would he? His own sister was lesbian, he had never gotten the impression that Ron didn't support her. 

But she's family, I'm not.

"Harry! Harry, you're gay!"

Harry and Hermione looked at each other and seemed to share the same thoughts: "I guess he really isn't a bloody idiot."


	5. F.r.i.e.n.d.s

"I've invited Neville over as well," Luna Lovegood said as she placed a small cup of tea in front of Draco.

"You shouldn't've," Draco said lowly, his voice slightly hoarse from crying.

Luna sat down next to him, put her arm around her shoulder, and pulled Draco into her. "You think Ginny might try to sneak in upon seeing him?"

He nodded, a tear falling from his cheek. He wiped it away slyly, but Luna had seen his arm rise and fall. "She knows, you know." Her hand stroked his hair, she was probably the only person in human history that was allowed to do so. "She knows."

Draco darted up into a sitting position. "Ginevra Weasley knows?"

"I've told her, yes." Draco pulled away from her and stared, looking as though he'd been personally hurt by the former Ravenclaw. "Why?"

"Why? Why!" Draco said standing up from his place at Luna's table."Because, if you haven't noticed, Ginny Weasley is a bloody Weasley!"

"I'm failing to see your point," Luna said calmly, although Draco was standing up tall and frantic.

"She has a prankster for a brother, a dragon-handler for another, and this list goes on. And on! One peep out of her red-haired piper and I'm dead." Draco said, sitting down once again at Luna's disapproving tone.

"If anything, Draco, Ginny could beat you up herself. She doesn't need a man, she's an independent, Gryffindor woman; who, might I add, is playing for the Holyhead Harpies only two years after an uncompleted education at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"So yeah, in short, I could kick your pure-blood arse, Malfoy." Ginevra Weasley stood in the doorway of the small home, broomstick over shoulder, leaning against the wall with a pleased smirk on her face.

"Glad you could make it Draco, Neville's almost here, caught up with some overgrown plants at school is all." She glided across the room, bending down to kiss Luna's forehead, before walking into another room, presumably to change into more appropriate attire.

Draco, who had whipped his head around so fast and hard at the sound of the only female Weasley's voice, was following her back in awe. Luna, however, had a gentle smile on her pale lips, and the spot on her forehead seemed to have begun radiating with pure... joy?

At least someone's found the love of their life, Draco thought.

He barely had time to collect his thoughts before the door of the home resounded with booming knocks that could only have come from Neville Longbottom himself.

Luna flicked her wand, opening the door and revealing a muck-covered Neville. He started to walk inside the doorway, lopsided smile already growing on his face, but an angry Ginny came out, now dressed in comfortable robes, brandishing her wand.

"Come into my house with that filth all over you, see what happens!" Ginny said. Neville, a smile still stuck on his face, backed away and swished his wand, cleaning himself up.

Once completely clean, the two hugged each other and began making small talk. Luna squeezed Draco's thigh before excusing herself and sitting understandably close to her girlfriend.

Draco sighed, he and Luna had begun being friends nearly six months after the end of the war. She had been one of the only people to see him in public and not scowl at his mere presence. She began making small talk eventually, extremely small talk being as Draco didn't see the reason to befriend a person like Loony Lovegood.

But now, almost two years later, she and him and exchanged a couple of owled letters, along with a few sittings at tea time and sometimes a good book to read. Neville, an apparently old friend from school despite the boy being in his year, had joined their midday meetings nearly five months before this meeting.

Had Neville been rude and harsh to Draco? Absolutely... not.

What was it with these nice people in this ugly world?

No, in fact, Neville had been more than kind. He apologized for both the death of his aunt and the imprisonment of his father. And now the three of them had become "good" friends. Friends who talked about possibly real creatures and idolized the idea of plant growing then gossiped about young toddlers.

Friends that didn't complain about being a Slytherin in these times of uncertainty, friends who didn't leave him because of his status or his disgusting tattoo.

Friends.

Friends.

"So Draco, how have you been lately?" It was Ginny who asked this, and surprisingly, she looked genuinely concerned. As he tried to answer, Neville motioned for him to join the trio, and he did so reluctantly, answering the question along the way.

"Yeah? That's great!" Neville said, his voice not at all filled with judgment or resentfulness. "And how's Harry? I haven't heard from him in months."

Luna nodded her head in agreement while Ginny just shook her head. "Are you no longer close with him, Weasley?" Draco asked in a half-hearted attempt at conversation.

"It's Ginny. And no, I am close with him, me and him are friends I'd say. But when he gets distracted by something, he tends to forget about other people."

"Well, he's only just gone to Ron and Hermione's last week, so he'll probably be seeing us soon." Nevilled added as he began reading a Herbology magazine.

"Well, that is if Hermione didn't answer whatever question he has. If she did, and she probably did, then he has no use of us," Ginny said quietly, concentrating on pouring her tea.

"I think he will come," Luna said after a spell of silence. "I don't think he's asking for advice," She nodded her head slightly to Draco. "I think it might be to confess something."

Draco, ever confused, watched as all eyes fell on him.

\-----

"Evening, sweetheart." Draco Malfoys mother greeted him, "How was your day?"

"Lovely, mother-" A long yawn interrupted his sentence, "-Luna Lovegood invited me to her and Ginevra's home."

"Ginny Weasley?" Draco nodded his head as he sat on his bed. His mother was sitting on the edge, a fresh set of recently washed robes next to her. 

"And Luna Lovegood? That's the young lady that-"

"That father and his friends trapped in our basement? Yes, the very one." Draco said in a monotone voice. Narcissa's eyes widened in horror before shaking her head.

"I wasn't going to say that. I meant the time she invited you to go hunting for those... strange animals she's claimed to have seen."

"Oh yeah, she took me Nargle hunting a few months ago. She's been helping me... reconnect with friends from school. Non-slytherin friends."

"Are you in a better mood today?" Narcissa asked, rubbing his thigh. Draco nodded and allowed a small smile to spread across his face. 

"A little, I have like... five friends now!" Draco said happily to his mother. His mother smiled big, Draco's words taking her back to a time when Draco was cheerful all of the time. Before Hogwarts, before Lord Voldemort's return; when he was just a tiny little boy, making friends with other tiny little kids.

"Who are they?"

"Pansy and Blaise, but I've been friends them. Luna got Ginny and Neville to come around. Now I'm friends with the 'Silver Trio!'" Draco said, slowly allowing his voice to fill with excitement. "Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, along with Harry, were the Golden Trio of Gryffindor."

"I see," Narcissa answered, lowering her voice more and more so as to relax Draco into sleep.

"Ginny wasn't even upset with me, we didn't talk about me or Harry or even Hogwarts!" Narcissa nodded her head, slowly and calmly, making Draco yawn as he continued telling about his day. "We just talked about stuff we liked, like normal people do. Neville talked about plants, Luna talked about going on a holiday trip to find exotic creatures, and Ginny talked about the Holyhead Harpies. 

"Oh yeah, she invited me to one of her games! Next month. And I've been invited for tea this Wednesday. And, Neville has been invited back to Hogwarts to be Professor Sprouts new assistant, in hopes that he becomes the next Herbology teacher. And-"

"Draco!"

Both Draco and Narcissa stared at his bedroom door, Draco standing up upon seeing the face of Harry Potter in the door frame.

"H-harry?" Draco walked toward the door, unsure if he was about to close it in his face or invite him in, or something totally opposite of both.

"Oh," Harry said as he saw Narcissa. She smiled and gave a small, awkward wave as she prayed her son wouldn't do anything stupid to The Boy Who Lived. "Hello, Aunt Cissa." Harry said before taking a deep breath.

"I've just got a letter. Sent by Hermione and Ron. I've only visited them last week, but Hermione's been insisting like crazy.

"And, Merlin, this is a terribly confusing story. When Hermione obliviated her parents memories and sent the to Australia, they conceived! So Hermione has a baby brother, but she finds him rather difficult because he's only about Teddy's age and so much younger that...

"No matter, her parents have suggested a sleepover. We're going to America to do something random, but its couple's Draco! It's bloody couples. And Neville is dating Hannah Abbot and I've no one to go with and...

"Maybe you could go with me?" Harry was understandably out of breath by the time his confusing sppech was over and Draco stood across from him, quite confused. He glanced at his mother.

"Do you, Draco, want to go to America Harry and Hermione and Ron?" She explained.

"And Ginny with Luna, Neville with Hannah?" Harry added, having caught his breath.

"Me and you? We are not dating." Draco said, extending his hands infront of him as if that would block whatever ideas in Harry's mind form coming out.

"No, no. We aren't. I shouldn't have said couples. We're only going to share a room. In a hotel. In America. For the long weekend." Harry insisted.

"Why would you invite me?" Draco retorted, although the effort wasn't anything like it used to be back at school. It was quiet, and somewhat kind.

"Well, Ginny did. Because you've become friends with her and Luna and Neville. I thought it would be smart, because you're considering sharing a room with me anyway."

"I am?" He shot, confused and trying to think of when he'd ever considered that.

"Yes, because I've given you a key. Like, two or three weeks ago, and you've said nothing but you haven't given it back so I'm assuming you are thinking about it," Harry whispered, ducking his head but looking up at Draco from time to time. Hoping, begging that he'd been considering and that Harry hadn't gotten his hopes up.

"Oh, yeah. So, we'd be going as friends?" He looked back to his mother but wasn't surprised to see that she had apparated out of the room, probably quite some time ago.

"As friends, of course. Just like if you'd move in with me. Friends" Harry reassured.

Friends.


	6. It's Not Enough (1/2)

**_ April 7th, 2000. Friday Morning _ **

"Wands everyone! Wands! Give them to me, if you're to be muggles for the weekends, you mustn't have your wands!" Arthur Weasley said loudly as he tried to make his voice heard. Seven rowdy teens were sitting at his table, all of which didn't seem to have learned the meaning of "Sit down and eat your food quietly."

The wands of Harry Potter, Ginevra Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Hannah Abbott, Neville Longbottom, Hermione Granger, and Ronald Weasley were clutched in his hands soon after his command.

"Now, now. Do you all have your tickets, luggage?" The room was filled with a chorus of "yes!" and pointing as they reassured Molly Weasley that they did in fact have what they needed.

"And you'll be apparating to the port?" Molly asked, frantic much like she was on the mornings of September 1st when she was almost always rushing at least five kids to pack up and get ready to board the Hogwarts Express.

"Mum, it isn't a _port_ , it's an _airport_! There's a difference." Ginny said, bags under her eyes. Her fiery, red hair was messy due to the lack of brushing it had that morning.

"Oh I know, I know," Molly said, batting her daughter with a newspaper.

\-----

**_Two Weeks Before: March 23rd, 2000. Thursday_ **

"Mother, there is no way that _I_ could go with Weasley, Potter, Lovegood, Longbottom, and Abbott all the way to bloody America!" Draco's forehead furrowed as he darted his head side to side, taking in the clutter that filled his bedroom.

Clothes were _everywhere._

And he couldn't understand why that was, because he, Draco Malfoy, was definitely _not_ considering packing for the holiday trip to America. The mere thought was absurd.

He certainly hadn't browsed a Diagon Alley magazine in search for a travel bag either. _Americans don't use trunks,_ he reasoned with himself. But he didn't need to think about Americans' use of trunks or not, because he. was. not. going!

_But it might be fun to hang out with people. You don't do that much anymore._

Yes he _did_! He and Pansy and Blaise hung out _all the time!_ Right?

Right.

But these people, these people who had invited him, were friends. Friends, not by default, but by choice. All of them had chosen to talk to him, without having to live with him for months at a time or being forced by his father.

Real friends.

So he was doing them a dishonor by denying them a simple consideration of their offer. He was doing Luna a dishonor by disregarding everything she had done to help him get back to a normal place in society. Finding people that didn't judge him, didn't look at him in disgust.

He was doing Ginny and Neville a dishonor by overlooking the small sacrifices they had made by befriending him. Didn't they realize the costs of their decision? Surely, somewhere down the line, they too would be looked down on by the people of the Wizarding World. Surely they had thought about that. So not even bothering to consider their proposal was downright...

disrespectful?

"Well, Draco," Narcissa reminded kindly, "you don't have to go." She stood amongst the mess too, looking at her son with a confused expression on her face. As a Slytherin, she had obviously faced numerous moments of persecution in her life, but never as much as her son had to.

Post-war Slytherins, especially ones with Dark Lord supporting parents, would most definitely be persecuted for years to come. She didn't understand his struggle as much as she wanted to. She didn't understand why he couldn't accept the people who've accepted him.

But in a way, she did.

After all, your house was your family, and family understands one another like no one else.

"But mother, I-" he allowed himself to intake a sharp breath, letting it out slowly, so as not to startle it. "-I _want_ to go. I do." No one but his mother had really ever seen him as he was now. His hair was an absolute disaster, blond strands going every direction. He wore his underpants and a thin tank top only, goosebumps lined his arms and thighs.

He was so emotionally distraught that he looked sick, and God knows he mental state was far from healthy. "But I'd have to go with _Potter_ and..." He sat on his bed, clearing away clothes by throwing them on the floor. He didn't notice his mother's eye twitch as he continued messing his already destroyed room. "And I can't tell if he seriously likes me or if he's just... just being forced by Luna or Hermione or something."

Narcissa, ever the gentle-hearted mother, sat next to her son, rubbing his thigh and leaning him on her chest. "I'm sure his recent yearning for friendship with you is nothing but heartfelt," she whispered into his ear. "But you'll never know how people truly feel unless you allow yourself to take certain matters into your own two hands. Then, and only then, is it appropriate to judge one's true intentions."

"Mother, my brain is too tired to even begin to comprehend what you've just said, but it sounded nice, so I might replay it a little later, when it isn't nine o'clock in the morning." Draco kissed his mother's forehead before standing up and picking up his wand from his bedside table. With a quiet _swish_ of his wand and light mumbling of a charm, his room was clean once more.

His mom smiled a heartfelt smile and stood up herself. "Dress, Draco. And maybe we can discuss my lengthy paragraph over a mid-morning breakfast. Harry and Teddy are spending some quality "Godfather and son" moments together, so I'm free most of the day." Draco nodded, already starting to choose an outfit to go under some casual robes. "I love you sweetheart."

Draco smiled, his evil Slytherin heart hated to admit it, but he adored it when he was told he was loved.

He only wished more people than his mother said it.

\-----

**_One Week Later: March 27th, 2000. Monday_ **

"So, I'm guessing you _aren't_ coming?" Harry and Draco sat across from each other at the rather large dining table in the Malfoy Manor. Teddy sat next to Harry, feeding himself so porridge and babbling about nonsense that neither teen understood. Harry had on casual black robes with a Gryffindor scarf to protect himself from the cold. His hair was a right mess, per usual, and his glasses stood on the tip of his nose.

Draco had emerald green robes, his hair was combed back and looked rather perfect in his opinion. He shrugged his shoulders, making sure to keep his head down. "Is it because you'll have to share a room with me? I won't do anything," he reassured quickly, his hands flew up defensively.

"What would you do?" Draco raised an eyebrow and made eye contact with the messy haired boy for a small fragment of time before putting his focus back on his plate of breakfast. Harry's eyes widened and he choked a bit on his pumpkin juice.

Shaking his head frantically he let out a stuttering, "Nothing!" Draco eyed him questioningly, but he ignored the usually annoying Gryffindor other than that. 

"Whatever." 

"Okay."

\-----

"Hey, Draco!" Harry called out while he was a ways away from Draco. Sprinting a bit, Harry made his way over to the blond-haired boy. Draco turned to face him, his face flushed with unamusement. "Hey, what're you up to? Wanna-" he bent over to catch his breath "-wanna talk?"

"We talked this morning, Harold," Draco chided as he turned on his heels. He stood at the door of the Manor, and Harry got the impression that he was about to apparate, so he called out again.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Harry questioned the young wizard. 

"What's it to you, Potter?" Draco sneered, face contorting into a scowl. In truth, however, it was half hearted. The hatred for Harry, the hatred he had thrived on for years, just wasn't there anymore.

It was rather difficult to despise someone when your mother was breathing down your neck, daring you to make a fuss. Thus, he had grown used to not resenting Harry Potter. 

"Well, first off," Harry began, "my name is _Harry._ Not Harold." He gave a small smirk, the corners of his eyes crinkled at the action. "And secondly, you haven't said you wouldn't come. Which means you might. Which _means_ you and I should spend some time together, because that's what we'll be doing in America."

Draco looked heavenward, his forehead creasing with every annoying word Harry Potter vomited up. "Sod off, Potter. I'm busy."

"Busy doing what?" Draco looked personally offended. _How dare someone question him, question a Malfoy?_

No! 

_No, your name has nothing to do with anything, you stupid, arrogant, self-centered, self-absorbed, traitorous, bast-_

"Draco? What's the matter?" Draco's head shot up, and he stared at Harry. 

"Just-" he took in a deep breath. "Just don't question me. It's rather annoying."

Harry nodded, "Right." he sighed and Draco thought he looked personally defeated. "Sorry."

"'S okay. I just, I'm not used to it, I guess."

"Right," Harry repeated. "If you aren't too busy, I'm quite bored stuck here. Could I maybe accom-"

"You have so many people to talk to _Harold._ " Harry rolled his eyes at the Slytherin's antics. "Why not apparate over?" Draco sat down on the ottoman near the door, realizing how persistent Potter was and knew he'd be talking to this stubborn "man" for quite a while before he could finally leave. 

"People are busy, people have boyfriends and girlfriends that they want to spend time with," he stated simply, taking a standing spot in front of Draco's seated position. 

"What's it to me? I don't care." Draco spoke with such honesty it made Harry's heart ache. Ignoring the stuttering and opened-mouth, messy haired boy before him, Draco continued. "You're The Boy Who Lived. You have friends all over the world." Harry shook his head slightly, but tried not to make it obvious.

After all, Draco didn't care. Right?

"Yeah, yeah. Okay. I'll, I'll go to The Burrow to talk with Mrs. Weasley. She probably needs help with... with sweaters or something." Draco nodded dismissively and apparated away.

Harry sighed and disappeared himself.

"Hi, Mrs. Weasley." Harry was engulfed in a warm hug by a certain red-haired witch.

"Harry, dear!"

\-----

_ **Can I get a #desperate!Harry? Or no? Did he not seem desperate enough, because I WILL make him desperate if it isn't good** _ **_ enough. Anyway, the dates are next to the bolded marks under the five lines. Example: ----- _ **

**_ Tell me how you guys are liking the timeline! I thought it was a good idea, but I can just write it down in my notes if you all don't like it. _ **

**_ This isn't as long as I wanted it to be. I was going for a "casual" 2.5k but I felt it would seem dragged on if I continued this chapter.  _ **

**_ Tell me how you guys are enjoying the Harry!chapters and Draco!chapters. I know this was supposed to be a Harry!chapter but I felt it would be easier to do another Draco!chapter.  _ **

**_ Next one however will probably be about Harry and his desire for attention by the one and only Draco Malfoy. _ **

**_ For once everyone I think I've made a Oblivious!Draco! That's a first! _ **

**_ Anyway, comment, vote, follow. The usual. Have a good day! _ **


	7. Sincerity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anyone wanna be my beta? It would really help, lmao!

**_ March 27th, 2000. Same day: _ **

"So, Mrs. Weasley?" Harry started in a subtle, desperate attempt to make small talk and distract himself from the looming feeling of disregard from one of the people he felt he needed attention from the most. "How is, uh. How's George?"

"Oh, he's doing fine. He and Angelina are getting married this year! I'm rather excited. And with her being half-blood and all, it'll be a relief to see some diversity in the family." Their children would be 75% magical of course, but being pure-blooded wasn't as special as it was five years ago; and if people didn't know your belief during the war, you could be looked down upon for your status. 

_How the tables turn._

"Good for him, I know everything's been hard since... well, you know. And what of the shop? Any talk of reopening it?" Harry conversed while stirring his tea. Mrs. Weasley, with no more children left in the house, wasn't as busy with cooking and cleaning and had plenty of time for chatter.. Harry hoped she was enjoying it.

"I don't know. Maybe one day I hope. As for now, no. I don't think any of could bear to see it open with... without _him_." Again, Harry nodded. Fred Weasley would be missed until the last of them passed, no exceptions. 

"Anyway," Mrs. Weasley clapped her hands and wiped her eyes as quick as possible, not wanting to dwell on such sad topics for any longer. "Are you excited for the trip?" 

Harry, also eager to change the topic of interest, smiled widely and began to talk of things he'd always wished to do as a boy. Hours passed before Harry returned himself to the Malfoy Manor. His stomach full and his mind hazy from his time at The Burrow.

Going up to his room as quietly as possible, he heard the faint whimpering of Teddy Lupin from his nursery, but he knew better to check on him. Teddy had the ability to make anyone swoon over him, and his cuteness would definitely allow him to stay up way past his bedtime if Harry were to peek in his room.

Instead, the messy haired teen slid into his own chambers and readied himself for sleep. Trying hard not to think about whimpering Teddy or indecisive Draco, he was happy to hear pecking at his window. 

Even now, his immediate thoughts went to Hedwig, his beautiful, snowy white owl whom had died in the war. After all, it proved to be extremely hard to forget the death of your loved ones, no matter how many years you put between you and their passing.

Shaking his head as if that simple motion would erase all thoughts of death and family members, he opened it to reveal a large, brown, barn owl with a not so reasonably sized package tied to his feet.

The bird flew over to his desk and all but passed out from what must be the exhaustion of having to haul such a large package for such a long distance.

Harry made quick work untying the bird from the parcels clutches, then magicking up some food and water. Once he was sure the poor bird would be comfortable before its departure, he settled his attention on his mail.

He ripped away the brown paper to reveal a note with scribbled lettering and beneath it, muggle clothing. The letter was addressed to him from Hagrid, and he smiled at the thought of knowing the half-giant thinking of him.

_Harry,_

_Just thought you might need these._

_B_ _een talking to Hermione about your trip when she comes to visit Grawp and them House Elves. Hope you have fun!_

_-Hagrid_

Harry could practically hear Hagrid's voice as he read the short letter. He shook his head, grinning a toothy smile, as he placed down the letter and looked through the clothes.

_He did have people who cared about him._

**_ April 7th, 2000. Friday Morning: _ **

"Harry, dear." Mrs. Weasley started as she leaned against the counter in the kitchen, relieved to have a break from the cooking and cleaning she'd done so early in the morning. "Draco isn't coming then?" With those words, the entire room fell silent, eager to hear the story of the missing person.

Harry swallowed the bite of food in his mouth and cleared his throat; his cheeks blushing a small bit, although he certainly didn't authorize them to do so. "I suppose not, Mrs. Weasley. He hadn't really mentioned it, and I didn't see him this morning."

Immediate talk of who could replace Draco began. 

"Well, maybe he could just sleep alone." 

"No, it would ruin all of our plans." 

"We could invite George, he'd like to come probably." 

"Well, so would my other brothers, it wouldn't be fair to exclude them."

"You have three other brothers, one could pair with Harry and the other two would be fine."

"It would completely mess up all of our plans!"

Left and right the voices went, never ceasing to stop or even so much as become quieter. Harry tried his best to ignore it with his entire being, focusing on the small crunch as he munched his toast and the burst of tangy juice when he bit into his orange slices.

He was grateful for the sudden silence when it came, although he didn't know why it happened. He saw Mrs. Weasley walk over to the front door and open it only to reveal Draco Malfoy himself, suitcase in hand and flowers in the other.

"Mrs.- Mrs. Weasley. These- these are, are for you." He handed her the flowers and shook hands with Arthur, who had also stalked over to the door. Mrs. Weasley smiled and thanked the boy before turning away to put them in a vase.

Draco finally directed his attention to the once again silent room of teenagers. "I've decided to come, if that's alright."

** _March 31, 2000. (I know this is a Harry!chapter but I HAD to add this small snipet.)_ **

"Yes, Blaise, I know they're mostly Gryffindors but-" 

"You'd essentially be betraying Slytherin if you went with them, you _cannot_ go." Blaise crossed his arms and sat down in a dining chair as he watched Draco prepare tea and biscuits that were made by Narcissa earlier that morning.

Draco however, fell silent at that accusation. _Would he really be betraying his house?_

_Did he even care at this point?_

"Draco? Something I said?" He shook his head and placed the biscuits and tea on the table before sitting down himself. "Draco, considering going, and actually going, are two entirely different things. You wouldn't be... You wouldn't really even be a Slytherin if you do this. You're already living with Harry Potter. Is that not enough?"

"I don't really think just living with him makes me any less Slytherin. I still have my last name, I'm still the child and descendant of tens on tens of Slytherins. I still have green walls in my room, Quidditch robes in my trunk, I'm still me, Blaise." His breath caught as he finished, and his heart dropped at the realization of his words.

It didn't matter what he did, did it? He would always be Draco Malfoy.

After all, he lived in a world of magic, and he would try his hardest to make that fact a fiction.

**_ March 31st, 2000 _ **

Blaise Zabini was in the manor. 

With Zabini being a Slytherin and Harry being a Potter, he wasn't allowed to be in the room with him. An unspoken rule made by both Harry and Draco without either of them talking about it.

But it was completely fine that Harry was stuck in his bedroom, he already had so many things to do. With the trip a week away and the prospect of traveling with six pure blood wizards who had never so much as seen a real television in person, there was a lot of pressure on both him and Hermione, and absolutely no time at all for listening in on the Slytherin duos' conversation.

Harry sat on his bed, an old computer in hand. Hermione had gotten it from her parents, who were muggles. He being basically muggle born himself, knew how to work it exceptionally well despite never actually having any electronics in his youth.

Hermione had already ordered plane tickets, and good ones at that, both of them wanting their friends to have the best possible time throughout the trip.

Harry, who had been in charge of booking the hotels, was now looking at "Things Americans do for Fun." Hermione and him had decided that, rather than doing the normal "sightseeing, busy streets, crowded areas" thing, they should give their friends, _and_ _themselves_ , a real muggle experience.

As weird as that sounded, it meant taking them grocery shopping and looking at kittens. Going to bookstores and watching movies at theaters. And _maybe,_ if he could convince Hermione to make them, getting fake IDs and drinking the nights away. 

He also planned on getting them all phones, or puppies, or both. He didn't exactly know just yet but he knew he definitely wanted to do that.

He continued browsing the internet in search of muggle things worthy of his attention; he'd probably been distracted not five minutes before a red-faced Draco Malfoy barged into his room.

"Can I help you Draco?" Harry asked, his voice laced with annoyance. He couldn't help but be slightly aggravated at Draco's lack of reservation. He didn't understand how difficult it was to just... just answer.

Why couldn't the pale boy just say "Yes," or "No?"

And it wasn't just the trip, it was literally everything else Harry had asked him over the past couple of months that had seemed to go completely ignored by the other party.

So yes, it was safe to say that Harry was vaguely irritated by Draco's very chaotic entrance.

"Do you think you're friends would be tolerate of me joining your traveling crusade to the states?" Draco asked with deep breaths between his words. Harry, who was already upset, rolled his eyes at the thought of Draco running up the stairs of the manor rather than just apparating like any normal wizard their age.

"What does that even mean Malfoy?" Harry asked back.

"Well it," Draco began, with a small amount of happiness in his voice. Subtle yes, but it was there. (Although it went completely unbeknownst to Harry.) "Well, I was just-" and he sighed, realizing that Harry wanted nothing to do with him, and if Potter wanted nothing to do with him, why would any of the boys friends?

The slight happiness that had momentarily filled his usually depressed body diminished without so much as a trace. He shook his head and looked down, feigning a confused look. "I think I may have forgotten." He stated, getting a bit upset himself.

Harry nodded and dismissed the boy with a wave of his hand, "Tell me if it comes to you." But the two of them knew he didn't mean it. 

**_ April 7th, 2000: _ **

Mrs. Weasley, ever the mother, raised her wand to fix yet another plate of food. "Here you go dear. And please, don't hesitate to ask for seconds. Merlin knows you and Harry've been starved." Draco gave her a surprised and offended look that quickly made her explain herself. "I'm not talking of your mother of course. I've had quite a few teenage boys in these kitchens, I know what the lot of you do."

His face relaxed and he thanked her for the food. She nodded her reply and moved away, going back to talk with her husband.

He lifted his fork and started eating while the rest of the room gained its volume back. Everyone took turns eating and talking. Everyone except for Draco and Harry, for two separate reasons though.

Draco was in fact starved from not eating for at least 24 hours, while Harry sat there in amazement that Draco was there. He hadn't thought he would come in a million years.

He cleared his throat and hurried to startup a conversation before anyone started talking to either of them. "So. What made you decide to come Draco?" _You,_ he thought hopefully before quickly shaking away such questionable thoughts. 

"I just didn't want to be stuck at home. I didn't want pass up the opportunity and risk being rude on top of it all," Draco whispered as he ate his food. Harry wondered why he seemed to be afraid of talking to loudly. Everyone else was nearly shouting and it was already hard to hear your conversation. What was he so worried about in the first place?

"Oh," was his response. "Well, I'm glad you did. We'll have fun!" He did his best to reassure him but he felt his point wasn't getting across. The boy still looked timid and reserved as he ate his food.

Thankfully, Ginny cleared her throat, silently telling everyone else in the room to focus on her and what she was about to say. "So Draco," she began. "Have you got a bunch of clothes in your case? What did you bring?"

Draco looked down at his shoes, eyeing the suitcase that was under his chair. A faint blush lined his cheeks as he stuttered out an explanation "I thought, well-" he inhaled quickly before continuing. "I thought to bring money to exchange in America. I was told you could do that." The longer he spoke, the quieter his words got. 

Everyone else was quiet too, and Draco was so very close to jumping into the fireplace to escape it. Whether it were to Floo home or to burn alive, he didn't yet know.

  
"That's smart, I should have thought of it!" Hermione exclaimed, a big smile on her face. Draco hoped it was sincere but a low voice in his head said it was out of pity. He returned a half-hearted grin back to her.

"Then what's in the case?" Neville questioned. The others stared in curiosity. 

"Just some... ideas of what to do. I wasn't sure if you had much planned." He answered, his voice still slightly above a whisper. 

They nodded and everyone went back to their conversations, understanding that Draco wasn't in the mood for much of a talk. He sighed and continued eating; he may have been uncomfortable, but it was nice to have people interested in you.

He closed his eyes as he kept shoveling food inside of his mouth, and when he opened them, a wide-eyed Luna Lovegood was there. Face to face.

He choked in the eggs in his mouth and slammed his back against the chair. "Luna!" He quickly quieted himself down again, because everyone was staring at him. Slowly, their conversations started back up again.

"I'm glad you came Draco. It wouldn't be fun without you." She grinned happily before skipping back to her side of the table and sitting on Ginny's lap.

Draco smiled. If he knew one thing in this world, it was that Luna Lovegood was _always_ sincere.

_ **A/N: Y'all, this chap is like 2.5k words long. I'm pretty damn proud of myself.** _


End file.
